Phineas And Isabella's B-day
Part 1 It was six o'clock in the morning in Danville and Phineas was still sleeping then he didn't realize that today was his birthday. Then his mom and dad came and told Ferb not to say a word about Phineas's birthday to make it a surprise. Ferb agreed and they left the room while Phineas was still asleep. A few hours later, Phineas woke up and proceeded to his usual schemes of the day. As usual, Candace sneaks over to Phineas's bedroom and spies on him. Candace decides that since she had a great birthday in the episode (Candace Loses Her Head), she chose to let her brother have fun on his big day and she walked outside to the backyard with her phone ready to call her friends. Later, Phineas and Ferb created a Dream Vision Scope to see what Perry was dreaming. Then Isabella comes in and says her phrase "What'cha Doin'?" to Phineas and he tells her that he and Ferb have created a Dream Vision Scope. A few minutes later, Baljeet and Buford come over and ask what's going on and Phineas tells them. Phineas and Isabella chose to make invitations which then led to trouble. Baljeet accidentally reveals that it’s Phineas's birthday. While hearing this, Phineas does not say a word. Isabella becomes a little bit upset and she says sadly, "Phineas, I hate to say this, but it’s my birthday, too". Then his mom comes in upset and asks why Baljeet did that. Phineas actually took that well and became with a proposition. He wanted a birthday party just like mom's party in the episode (Mom's Birthday Episodes). Isabella wanted one too. Later on, Phineas's dad comes and decides that there shall be a party and he and his wife then leave the kids alone to decide what and how they want their party to be. Candace then stays in the backyard. Part 2 One hour later, Buford gets upset when Phineas and Isabella wanted to invite everyone; he wanted it to be a no-girls party. So he told the rest of the kids that they should separate the genders. All the girls said "Fine," and walked with Isabella to her backyard. Buford was happy to be in a no-girls zone, even though Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb were not, but Buford says that they should cheer up and have a great time. While being separated, Phineas and Isabella were feeling sad and wanted to be with each other on their birthday. So then, they both had a plan. Phineas lied to Buford that he was going for a walk to enjoy the day before the time to party which was at 7 pm. Buford said "Ok," and then ate a snack. Meanwhile at Isabella's backyard, Isabella sees Phineas across the street and makes up a lie and says that she is going to go for a nice walk to the store and see what's new. Without anybody seeing her, she waves to Phineas and they hug each other. Then Phineas asks, "What are we gonna do? I don't like it when we have to split the boys and the girls." They both thought that the two parties should be combined at Phineas' backyard, so they held each other's hands, not minding if anyone saw them doing so, and ran all the way to Phineas's house. The rest of the kids saw them both holding each other’s hands and started to laugh except Ferb, who believes that it’s normal. Then, Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn told Phineas, Ferb and Candace that it was time for dinner. Afterwards, the situation had been settled. When it was seven, everyone was all ready just like in the episode "Chez Platypus". Then, when it came for Phineas and Isabella's moment, they both blew out the candles and everyone started cheering. In the end, Buford secretly admitted that he was wrong and apologized to the Fireside Girls and they forgave him. When the party was over, once again Phineas and Isabella hugged each other tightly and left after everybody else had gone home.They where so happy'. '''The party was so epic! '''The End' Copyright © PhineasAndFerbFan Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Birthday Specials